bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Lopamudra Raut
|hometown = Nagpur, Maharashtra, India |occupation = Model |knownfor = 2nd Runner Up of Miss United Continents 2016 pageant. |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 10 |Year = 2016 |NominationsReceived = 11 |TimesNominated = 6 (Weeks 3, 8, 9, 12, 13 & 15) |NominationsToSave = 1 |TimesSaved = 1 (Week 4) |CaptaincyWins = 1 (Week 10) |Currently = 2nd Runner Up |Currently1 = 2nd Runner Up |Place = 3rd |Days = 105 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @iLopamudraRaut |InstagramUserName = lopamudraraut }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 10. She became a finalist and 2nd runner-up. Biography Lopamudra Raut was born on 7 October 1991 in the city of Nagpur in Maharashtra, India into a well-known Marathi family. She attended the Chanda Devi Saraf School (known as the CDS school) in Nagpur and completed a higher secondary education. Later she joined the G.H Raisoni College of Engineering, a popular engineering college in Nagpur, and graduated with a Bachelor’s degree in electrical engineering. Raut has a sister, Bhagyashree, who is married, and takes care of their parents as Lopamudra is travelling a lot. Career Raut participated in Femina Miss India Goa in 2013 where she finished as 1st Runner Up. It gave her a direct entry to participate in Femina Miss India 2013, where she was a finalist. She then participated in Femina Miss India 2014 where she won the subtitle of 'Miss Body Beautiful' and made it to the Top 5. In the same year, she took part in the Miss Diva 2014 pageant and made it to top 7 as a finalist.8 In 2016, she was selected by Femina organizers to compete in the Miss United Continents pageant.4 Raut was crowned as second runner up at Miss United Continents 2016 which took place on 25 September 2016, in Guayaquil, Ecuador. In 2016, Raut participated in Colors TV's Bigg Boss 10 as a celebrity contestant and emerged as the second runner up. Player's History - Bigg Boss Hindi 10 Nominations History } | – | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 5 | Gaurav Chopra Jasmin Walia Karan Mehra Khalid Qureshi | – | – |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 6 | | – |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 7 | | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 8 | Gurbani Judge Nitibha Kaul | Gaurav Chopra Gurbani Judge | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 9 | Gurbani Judge | Gurbani Judge | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 10 | Gurbani Judge | – | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 12 | Nitibha Kaul | Nitibha Kaul | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 12 | | Shraddha Arya | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 14 | | – |- | rowspan=3 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 15 | rowspan=2 | – |- | |- | |} Trivia In 2017, Raut participated in Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi 8 and finished as a semi finalist. Raut will make her film debut with Blood Story, a psychological thriller. References Category:1991 births Category:Bigg Boss Contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 10 Contestants Category:Models Category:Social Media Stars Category:Beauty Pagent Winners Category:Television Celebrities Category:Actresses Category:Finalists Category:2nd Runners Up's Category:3rd Place